Our New Lives
by SuicuneSwag
Summary: Hunger. Pain. Crying. That's all Verden remembers before she was taken into the arms of a Lucario clan. She knows nothing about her sister Kris, who wasn't as lucky and was taken to a school run by the infamous Team Cobalt. Mew isn't happy about this, and she decides to do something unexpected.


I stood in the clearing of the dark forest. The pine trees stretched their branches out wide as to clallenge anyone who would dare, and they towered over the quivering blades of grass. The wind was the only thing that stirred the still land, chilling anything it touched. There was a damp, cool touch to the air.

The enemy in front of me was unknown, but I stood in battle position. I was ready when a shadow of a cat floating appeared in front of me. It lifted its head up curiously, and then it flew it at me. It let out a sharp cry.

I opened my eyes drowsily. After thinking over the events of the dream, I looked over to my alarm clock. It read seven o'clock. It was time to wake up, and although I was tired and it interrupted my mysterious dream, I did like school.

Our school isn't a regular school, and although we do regular subjects, we do some extra things, such as cooking and pokemon knowledge. They study your behaviors and pick a starter pokemon for you, so you don't lose sleep on choosing one. It doesn't have to be a starter, though. I've heard stories of people having oddishes being chosen for them. Those people smoked weed everyday.

I grabbed a pencil and took notes on my dream in my dream journal. It's used to help me get lucid dreams: you're supposed to try and remember a dream and make it lucid before you fall asleep.

I got out of my bed and headed downstairs toward the kitchen, where my mom would be making toast for me. I was surprised when she was making I saw her flipping pancakes in an elegant fashion. "Morning, dear! Today's the big day!" She said, putting a fresh pancake on my plate as I sat down. I had completely forgot it was the day of assigning. I instantly wondered what pokemon they would give to me.

The pancakes were delicious. I thanked my mom and went back upstairs to get ready. First, I got dressed into my usual clothes, which consisted of a baggy t-shirt and some jeans. I shifted to the bathroom, where I brushed my teeth and combed my blonde hair. It hurt, but I had to look at least presentable for today.

I wiped down the counter, and headed downstairs to pick up my pokeball that held our Starptor. She wasn't mine, she was the remaining pokemon from my moms glory days. She was our replacement for our cars.

"Bye, Mom!" I said to my mom as I was walking out the door.

"Good luck, Kris!" She replied.

I released Staraptor from the pokeball. She let out a soft caw. I climbed onto her back, and she lifted off.

The flight was smooth, and I enjoyed the cool air. It was early spring, and it was hot in the afternoon, so the breeze that made my hair go crazy was welcome.

We soon landed at the school. I say some other kids being dropped off in cars, some were getting off of their bikes, and some were dismounting pokemon.

I returned Staraptor to her ball and put it in my backpack while I was walking. I knew the routine from watching the training videos we had to put up with. We could do anything we wanted until 8:30, as the staff needed to finalize and check the assignments. Mistakes were not tolerated, as that could severely affect us in the long run.

I set out to find my friends, so I walked around our beautiful campus. It was almost like a college campus; some people had to stay overnight and it was a popular school. There were ponds and pretty landscaping, and each year had its own building. I don't even know how they funded it, but they did.

I searched around the area where we usually met up in the mornings; a cozy nook behind a big oak tree. It was snugged up against our year's building, so that we didn't have to run all the way around the campus just to get to class. When I found it, none of them were here yet. It was 7:45, and the academy was starting to stir, so they were bound to be here soon. I climbed up into a branch that hung over the gap in the branches, and I waited.

A/N: Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my remake of Pokemon Transformation, and I hope you like it! It would help if you would take the time to review this chapter, and maybe give me some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I'm out!


End file.
